Tadashi's Hand Seal Training
TadashiRyu: -Tadashi would walk deep into the woods following directions his sensei gave him to get to his dojo, it would be a long walk as it took him an hour to find. He reached the entrance to the dojo as he looked at it there was a tall bamboo gate in front of him. Tadashi reached forward as he took hold of the gate as he opened it and a slight gust of wind would blow his hair to the left revealing his crimson eyes. He walked into the dojo as he began to stretch as the walk would have took some of his energy away, after his stretching he felt more energized. Tadashi would look around to see if his sensei was already there or if he would be waiting for his sensei to arrive. He lifted his arms into the air stretching some more as he listened to see if he could hear his sensei somewhere.- ShinNatsume66: The doors of one of the edifices did open for the sight of the boy and he could see his shape. He was a tall man, long silver hair and his left eye was covered with a patch, his right eye was crimson and seemed to emulate the ocular orb of a dragon and his face was delicate feature and serene yet serious. He was only holding one of his swords in the back yet it had a very eerie aura upon it, and he was wearing a long gray hakama and a long sleeved blue kimono. He walked towards the boy and into the outer corridor and said. - I see you could make it to the dojo, I heard as well you were training hard with Azuresato-dono, so I want to know first of all, what did you learn? Which basics did she teach you? - He could see he went straight to the point, no welcomes to his dojo as of yet... TadashiRyu: -Tadashi would face his sensei as he answered his question- Well to be truthful she described that a kunai is a useful tool it can be used for blocking close ranged attacks of the same material and some swords and you can attach explosive tags to them or use them to set up traps. And I was told by someone else to stand twelve feet from a target dummy and throw five kunai at it should I fail to make one of them stick my training was going to get harsh. I had only go through throwing two kunai before training was over and I failed both attempts to make them stick. ShinNatsume66: Very well.. Do you know about the seals yet? Or the Jutsus so far? Nothing basic about it? -He added with his deep tone and he did take a sensei like position, his arms were crossed under his blue and long sleeves and he did show him a slightly serene smile lifting his chin with pride, wanting to see where to start for him. For the basics indeed were the ones to take first, but if he knew some already it would be easier. TadashiRyu: Sadly I don’t know any jutsu’s or anything about them and I still don’t even know how to hold a kunai properly let alone throw one, but I am ready to learn. ShinNatsume66: Well then maybe weapons... Are not your specialty, before we do anything with your elemental kind of jutsus... We shall focus in basic jutsus and the handseals.... -He added with serenity and he frowned in determination, both of his eyes closed even if one was patched. He added then. - Handseals are the forms, always represented by animals, to unlock the power that will give you the key to each different kind of jutsu... Each technique has a differente combination, and once you practice them enough you can be able to achieve great power, which you shall need to balance with your chakra. TadashiRyu: I understand and I am ready to learn everything there is for me to learn sensei please go on and teach me everything you can. ShinNatsume66: Very well. Let me show you something first... I want you to learn this. TadashiRyu: -He watches closely to what his sensei would show him- Very well sensei you have my complete attention as you have from the beginning. ShinNatsume66: -Suddenly he did pass to him a scroll which he opened slowly, he could see how it had the drawings in black and white for the different handseals, and it was then he added. - You might want to study these, and put your mind into smalls amounts of your own bodily chakra... You do the hand seal quickly and you will hear in your mind a little whistle, then you will know the handseal worked and was well made.... -He added handing to him such scroll in hopes he would study it with great caution - You have any question about handseals? ShinNatsume66: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57887/naruto/images/a/a7/Hand.png TadashiRyu: -He would take the scroll from his sensei- Thank you sensei I will study this scroll as much as I possibly can. I have no questions about hand seals right at this moment and should a question arise I will ask you as soon as I can sensei. ShinNatsume66: Very well. Do you need us to review the handseals right here and right now? And do each one, one by one? Or do you think you can study those by your own..? -He asked with a soft grin, placing his deep crimson eye on his lifting his chin and waiting for him to acknowledge such question and information. TadashiRyu: Sensei I can study them one by one but would it be better if we went over them togeather to make sure I know everything there is to know? ShinNatsume66: Very well, just so you know... the Handseals are.. -His indexes were placed together as his fingers intertwined, whispering then. - Tiger.. - He quickly changed to the next handseal and he could see now how all the fingers did intertwine. - Snake! - Then his hands did shift quickly once more and he could see the fingers of his left hand covering the ones of the right one - Rat... -Both Indexes and middle fingers joined as the others were intwertwined - Ram! -One hand was placed flat over the other and then shifted quickly to one hand vertical with intertwined fingers over other that is horizontal. - Monkey and Ox! -His hands quickly changed to both hands in a diagonal way, each finger intertwined except the indexes that formed a triangle - Horse and.. Hare! -He said as both indexes were now pointing at opposite directions and changed to all fingers intertwined and littlefingers looking down to a flat hand over a clenched fist - Dragon and Dog! And finally! -Both clenched hands looking down together did change afterwards to all fingers lifted except the indexes that formed a circle while the others did form a triangle - Boar and Bird. TadashiRyu: -He would smile as he said happily- Thank you for the demonstration sensei I will defiantly remember that while I am practicing the hand seals.–Tadashi placed his index fingers together as the rest of his fingers intertwined as he then said “Tiger”. He then changed to another hand seal, as all his finger would intertwine he would say “Serpent”. Tadashi the moved on to the next hand seal as the fingers on his left hand would cover the ones on his right hand, he then said “Rat”. He then joined both index fingers and middle fingers as the rest of his fingers intertwined “Ram”. His one hand would be flat over the other as he recited “Monkey” then moving one hand vertically as his fingers would intertwine with the horizontal hand as he said “Ox”. He then changed both hands in a diagonal way, each finger intertwining except his index fingers that made a triangle “Horse” as he then moved both indexes so they were pointing in opposite directions “Hare”. Tadashi then changed to all fingers intertwined and his pinkie fingers pointing down as he then transitioned to a flat hand over a clenched fist as he said “Dragon and Dog”. He then clenched both hands facing them down together, as he changed to all fingers lifted except the index fingers that formed a circle while the others form a triangle as he said “Boar and Bird”.- ShinNatsume66: " Now that you have clearer the positions for each handseal I want you to keep practicing them and quickening them. " He said serenely and pointed out at the other edifice as he whispered. " There you can have any of the futons as to sleep so we start with Taijutsu and basic fighting, and as well Chakra manipulation tomorrow. I want you to practice a lot until I get here. " The tall male added clearly showing a prideful smile upon his pale face, his deep dragon like eye did dilate upon the reddened pupil and so the left eye was patched upon his delicate featured face, lifting his chin he added. " Now I do dismiss you. " TadashiRyu: -Tadashi would bow- Yes sensei I look forward to training again with you tomorrow and I will practice as much as I possibly can thank you very much -he turned towards the edifice as he walked to it and as he picked a futon and laid down to rest-